


【澈汉/父母】游乐园

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO x 道具ooc
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	【澈汉/父母】游乐园

签售会上，成员们在台上开着玩笑，站姐们则扛着大炮一顿猛拍，直传器连接着电脑立马把照片和视频传输到后期组，“咔咔”的快门声震耳欲聋。

今天造型师给尹净汉准备的是一件适合这次抒情歌曲的白色高领毛衣，男友风的oversize款式把他包得严严实实，只有领子折下来一截的时候露出白皙的脖颈。

崔胜澈站在自己家小兔旁边，双手交叠互相磨蹭着，盯着身旁看起来软乎乎尹净汉，趁他不注意，低下头想要啃一口他的上臂，却又被尹净汉抓了个正。

“你干嘛，众目睽睽的。”

轻声说完又把话筒轻轻敲在崔胜澈垂下的头顶，他吃痛摸了摸又默默在心里记下了这笔账。

过了一阵，崔先生大概是嘴痒得厉害，又凑上去，这次瞄准的目标是小兔圆润的肩膀，毛茸茸的衣服像是兔毛。

也不顾自己的口红会不会沾上去，便一口啃了上去，引来尹净汉回头，眼神里混杂着惊愕和害羞，脸上爬上红晕后又咬咬嘴巴，把本来就是桃粉的唇瓣啃的更红润，沾上了几丝晶莹的唾液反射着灯光。

崔胜澈看着尹净汉的动作和微红的脸蛋，不自主地把手绕到他背后，从高领伸进去，轻轻地摸到腺体的位置，又克制住自己不要放出信息素，咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动着输送着欲望。

粗糙的手指在尹净汉的后脖子磨蹭着，敏感的地方放大了每一处皮肤纹路，一下一下的触碰都像是催情剂。

—

酒店房间是大家随机配对的，尹净汉对崔胜澈今天在签售会的动作还是耿耿于怀，觉得自己今晚跟他一间房可能是得闹矛盾了，毕竟话筒敲的那一下也没有控制力度。

原本抽到是要跟别的成员一起住的尹净汉被崔胜澈拎起就往走，弟弟们面面相觑，想起两人理不清的情丝又叹了口气开始了新一轮的抽签。

—

一进门，崔胜澈便把尹净汉按在门背面，用力地啃了上去，白天忍着没有散发的气味在这时候像是海啸般涌满了整个房间，甚至盖过了自己爱人的味道。

四片唇瓣交叠着，痴缠着，两个人的唾液混在一起又顺着尹净汉的脖子缓缓流了下去，最后消失在衣领里。

崔胜澈的手也没闲着，一路顺着身下人纤细的腰肢滑到股沟，又往下滑用宽大的手掌揉着臀尖的软肉，时不时又揉捏几把细滑的皮肤。另一只手则是托着爱人的后脑勺防止他磕在门上，对方长长的发丝缠绕在掌心挠着痒。

尹净汉被他亲的七荤八素的，完全把眼睛闭上了也不看周围，只顾着把自己往身前的人怀里送，软软的身子把重心全部转移到崔胜澈身上。

吻到动情时，两人的信息素气味终于没有一强一弱，则是平分了房间里的空气。

两个人就这么痴缠着滚到床上，尹净汉一下没站稳差些摔在地毯上，幸好被崔胜澈眼疾手快兜了回来，把已经软成棉花糖一样的人放在床上。

尹净汉现在整个人软的不行，漂亮的小鹿眼半眯着，发丝散落在床铺上，徒增了几分魅惑。浅色的乳头已经充血了，透过薄薄的白衬衣也能看到勃起的小豆，有一下没一下地随着扭动磨蹭着有些粗糙的布料，可浑身上下又使不上力气脱去衣服，只能半睁着眼睛试图让崔胜澈明白自己的意思。

崔胜澈显然是能看懂的，伸手解开衬衣下摆几颗扣子，到了胸前又停下了手，让尹净汉的期待落空，又饶有兴致地看着他。

“今天不乖，给点惩罚吧。”

说罢从随身的腰包里掏出一对乳夹，也不脱下尹净汉的衬衣，就这么直接夹到已经很敏感的乳头上，光是这一个动作带来的快感已经快要把尹净汉淹没。

打开开关，也不从最小的档开始，而是直接推倒最大。一阵阵电流通过夹子，又透过粗糙的布料传到乳头上，尹净汉的眼眶瞬间红了一片，眼角冒出的泪水让他看不清面前正带着坏笑欣赏着他的崔胜澈。

—

脱下小兔的裤子，已经是一片泥泞，前面秀气的性器一下子弹出来，前端可怜地冒着水，惹得崔胜澈忍不住撸了两把，引来身下人更加娇媚的呻吟。

后面的小洞流出来的液体把内裤浸得湿透，仿佛能拧出水。这种状态下大概是直接插进去都可以了吧，崔胜澈叹了口气，想起白天的事情又气上头要给小兔更多的惩罚。

他不知从哪里像是变戏法一样掏出一个锁精环，毫不怜惜地扣在已经完全露出的龟头上，尹净汉感受到前端的束缚尖叫起来，漂亮的小脸涨得通红，眼泪决堤，心里很不是滋味。

崔胜澈看着身前的人，也解开皮带释放出自己的巨物，又不急着插进去，跪在那人已经完全打开的胯间打着飞机。

“崔胜澈你行不行！”尹净汉大概是被气到了，也不顾身下和胸前有多难受，不管不顾地使起激将法。

眼前就是嫩穴完全湿透的爱人，那人的性器已经涨大了一圈，变成深紫红色，青筋也尽数浮起，一张小脸扭在一起。

崔胜澈到底是爱惜他，替自己撸了两把便伸手把锁精环取了下来，还没来得及插进去便被尹净汉射了一脸。

白灼的液体顺着棱角分明的脸庞流下来，到嘴角的时候被深处的舌头中途劫走，又卷到口中细细品尝。

“宝贝可真是甜，不知道下面品尝起来是不是更甜呢？”

“下…下面的小穴更甜，快…快进来尝尝…老公！”

尹净汉害羞地把通红的脸捂住，最后一句呼唤爱人的声音由于崔胜澈的动作忽然拔高，头也不自主地往后仰去，整个人陷进床铺里，一头湿透的长发凌乱地向四方散落开。

穴内滑软得很，崔胜澈用力地操弄着深处的入口，一下下激烈的动作都刺激着尹净汉的神经，张大嘴发不出任何声音。

崔胜澈俯下身子吻去他的汗珠，看他湿透的额发卷曲着搭在脑门上，又掐着尹净汉的腰窝把人翻过来，后入的体位让巨物进入到更深的地方。

尹净汉一边哭闹着，抽泣的声音里夹杂着呻吟溢出来，一边承受着身上人激烈的冲撞，柔顺的米金色长发随着动作一抖一抖。

崔胜澈把大手捂在尹净汉的脸上，摸到一手的泪水，往下挪到嘴边把两根手指插进小兔口中搅了两下，粗糙的指尖没轻没重地玩弄着调皮的舌头，有一段时间没修剪的指甲一下下轻刮着粉嫩的牙肉，津液沾满了手指拉出银丝，甜腻的娇喘根本挡不住，全数从指缝里溜走，又充满了房间每一个角落。

当尹净汉的脖子布满吻痕，脑子里也像是糊了浆糊一样不清醒的时候，崔胜澈伸手托起他汗津津的屁股，粗大的肉棒还插在里面，下了床把人挂在自己身上，又往上掂了掂，凸起的青筋正好擦过敏感点，打开了一点的生殖腔入口也缩小了一点，刺激得尹净汉半个人从快感中脱身，差点尖叫出声，把头猛地磕在崔胜澈的肩膀上，发丝垂下来把爱人的肩膀遮住了一半。

来不及问为什么，到嘴边的话就被崔胜澈一阵疯狂的操弄顶得支离破碎，换来的是浸满情欲的娇喘，全身唯一一个支撑点便是体内粗壮的阳具，又抱紧了他的脖子，两个人的乳头互相磨蹭着激起更强烈的快感。

崔胜澈吻了吻身前人的眼角，又捏着他的屁股肉在屋内慢慢走动着，灼热的物件在尹净汉体内小幅度地顶弄着同一片软肉，有点发白的体液滴在地上，描绘出两人走过的轨迹。

尹净汉的腿已经软得缠不住崔胜澈的腰了，每次要向下滑的时候又被往上托，哭喊着要停下来，原本清亮的嗓子都叫得发哑。

崔胜澈把巨物退出尹净汉的身子，又把他按在落地窗上，尹净汉顺着玻璃滑下来跪倒在地上，已经变成深粉色的乳头摩擦着冰凉的玻璃。嘴巴合不上一直在喘着气说胡话，呼出来的热气在玻璃上形成水雾又慢慢消失掉。身后的狮子又扑上来咬住他的后脖颈，也不急着咬破腺体，而是轻轻把犬牙靠上去厮磨着那一小片已经发红的皮肤。

崔胜澈把着自己的器物，对准了还没合起来的花穴又是一插到底，这一次则是直接捅进了更为隐秘的生殖腔。尹净汉受不住突如其来的冲击，一下跪不稳向后倒进崔胜澈怀里，被人稳稳接住，体内的巨物又涨大了一圈，塞得更满了。

“你看…外面都看得见哦…宝贝。”崔胜澈知道是镜面玻璃，但还是想逗他。

“快点…再快点…”尹净汉根本听不清崔胜澈说了什么，微微转头要看身后的人，迷离的双眼闪着泪花：“…小穴被老公操得好舒服…再来…”

小兔骨子里妖媚的性子完全暴露出来，只管享受着身后的冲撞。崔胜澈又快又狠地顶着胯，巴不得要把两个囊袋也送进去。

尹净汉耐不住，想伸手摸自己的前端，又被崔胜澈拦住，整个人被转了个身背靠在床沿上，双手被高高举起，两只纤细的手腕被崔胜澈攥在手里固定着。

一股又一股的体液从深处涌出来浇在柱体上，催促着崔胜澈快一些，再快一些。尹净汉又把脖子凑上去，把香喷喷的腺体送到他嘴边要他咬。

崔胜澈再也忍不住了，拨开那人湿答答的长发便用犬牙刺破了皮肤，熟悉的味道充满了口腔，身下没有慢下来，反而是加快了速度，又狠又快地送着自己炙热的肉棒，一下一下越来越深。

尹净汉第二次交代在地毯上，把长长的绒毛粘在一起，又收紧了穴肉，把巨物缠得更紧。

崔胜澈又狠狠地捅了捅深处，把已经成结的物件抽出来，浓浓的白灼液体全部射在尹净汉因为喘不过气来而抽搐着的小腹上。

尹净汉已经完全脱力了，看着眼前帮自己把头发捋顺别到耳后的爱人，笑着用手指沾起腹部上粘稠的液体，放进嘴里舔了舔，又半眯着眼睛凑过去贴在崔胜澈脸上，嘴唇一点点从脸颊滑下去，寻找到他微张着还在喘气的嘴唇，贴上去把嘴里的浊液混杂着自己的唾液渡过去。

崔胜澈把液体吞下，两人分开的时候拉出银丝，又断裂在空气里。尹净汉眼里映着崔胜澈泛红的脸庞，任由他给自己揉了揉后腰，又把手搭在背后和腿弯处把人抱起来，往浴室走去。

两个人交叠着躺在放满温水的浴缸里，尹净汉已经靠在崔胜澈怀里沉沉睡去，眼睫毛上沾着水珠，长发在水里漂动着。

崔胜澈给人一点点揉着酸痛的后腰，听见怀里的小兔由于不适哼唧了两声，扭着身子激起小小的水花，崔胜澈又侧过头安抚般地吻了吻尹净汉的颈侧。

“晚安，我的纯爱游乐园。”


End file.
